


Aftermath

by LunaLight84



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ink wants to fucking die, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, eeeeeeeeeeee, haha suffer, idk where tf Dream and blue are, jk, like srsly, lol, lollolol, noobs, okay I'll rlly shut up now, okay i'll shut up now, overdose tw, probably dead, sports- no, sucide attempt, suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84
Summary: Ink tries to overdose, Error find him in the bathroom and saves him. How are the both of them dealing with this afterwards?
Relationships: Errink, Erroink, Erronk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR ANGST AND SUICIDE ATTEMPTS-  
> PLEASE ENJOY-

"God... DAMN IT!..."

Error sat there silently, looking at Ink's lifeless body.. Just.. Laying there.. It...hurt.. In ways he couldn't describe.. 

"HOW COULD I BE SO HELPLESS?!.. Y-You were struggling all thos time.. A-And yet.. I didn't see the signs.. You hid all that pain with your vials.. But no matter what you did.. The pain always came back..."

Error wanted to scream. He looked at the note Ink had left.

'To, Error:  
Thank you for being here.. By my side.. Secretly helping me through this painful experience... But.. I can't do it anymore.. No matter how much I try to hide it...or drink the blue vial.. my mind always craves me to drink every vial.. Even if I only take a bit of the Blue.. It always comes back even worse.. Everything hurts.. I just want it to be over with.. But.. I do have one thing to confess.. Error.. I love you.. So much.. More than...just friends.. I know.. We probably can't be together.. Since I'm probably gone by the time you're seeing this.. But.. I'll always love you.. No matter where I am.. I'm.. Sorry.. My time is up.. Thank you for everything, Error.. I love you..  
-Ink'

Error then looked back at Ink.. Vials all over the place.. Paint of all colors covering his mouth.. His eyes non blinking.. Emotionless white dots faced Error.. He tried to overdose..

He kissed the smaller skeleton on his skull.

"I love you too, Ink.."

Suddenly, Error heard the sound of sirens. Must've been the ambulance..

"Don't worry, hon.. They'll save you.. Hopefully.. I love you with all my heart.."

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ehehe!~ Hello Error!" 

Ink busted through the door, looking very excited.

"Eh?.. Squid, you're home so early..."

The destroyer commented groggily. He had just woken up from a nap on the couch as soon came home.

"Error, you're sometimes worse then me! Don't you remember? A new park opened today! And you promised we were gonna have a picnic there!"

Ink replied angrily, putting his hands on his hips like a mother scolding her child.

He then walked over towards the couch where Error layed, snuggled in blankets. 

The artist then pulled the blanket off Error forcefully, causing him to fall off the couch.

Ink snorted loudly, while Error gave him a death stare. He then wrapped Ink in strings, and flipped him upside down to look at him straight in the eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Error yelled furiously. Ink just giggled.

"H-Hey! Watch y-your language!!"

The creator replied, giggling and accidentally struggling in the wrath of Error's strings.

"OOHH BOY, INKY.. YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE.. IM GONNA-"

"Glitchy, I was packing a chocolate cake just for you.. However, if you kill me.. You won't get it.. And I hid it somewhere, that you can't get to.."

Ink cut Error off, smiling smugly. Error just grinned.

"IDIOT.. YOU PROBABLY ALREADY FORGOT WHERE IT WAS.."

"Heh. Maybe I did.. But I do remember I hid somewhere you can't get!"

Ink stuck out his tongue. Error reluctantly released the strings. 

"Fine fine.. You win.."

Error murmured in defeat.

Ink smiled delightly.

He walked towards the door. Error looked at him with a confused look.

"Are you coming?.."

"Where too?.."

"The park, silly!"

"Oh, yeah.. Coming.."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dark.. Cold.. Empty..

Is this what death felt like?..

He hoped so..

After all, Ink had wanted to die..

He would finally be free from the pain..

Dark..

Dark..

Nothing but dark..

But then...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days..

It had been 2 days since Ink had tried to overdose..

He was in the hospital now, bring taken care of by very nice nurses and docters..

Thankfully, he was still alive.. But, they didn't know when he would wake up..

....

It was pouring that day.

Error sat down near a window, writing.

He seemed to find more comfort in the world of writing then drawing.

Error was writing about Ink and him cuddling, watching a movie, then having a late night kiss on the couch.

Usually, he didn't write about sappy stuff. But right now, he desperately needed comfort.

Error missed Ink so much.. He missed his voice.. His face.. His.. His touch.. His touched was helping him get over haphephopia.. Damn..

He sat there quietly, still writing.

His phone then rang. 

"Hello?.." 

Error answered, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Um yes.. Hello. Are you Error?.."

The lady on the line then asked.

"Yeah?.."

.....

Error almost dropped his phone from what he heard.

"Ink has woken up.."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Glitchy!! I knew I'd fine you here!"

Ink said joyfully, hugging him from the back.

Error was currently in outertale, stargazing peacefully. So having Ink come in was definitely a shocker, and his haphephopia really kicked in.

"I-Ink! Don't scare me like that!"

Error yelled, crossing his arms.

"S-Sorry.. I got a little to exicted.."

Ink bluffed, blushing a little. 

An awkward tension began between the 2 of them.

"The sky is beautiful.."

Ink then blurted out to break the tension. He started to lay on Error's shoulder.

Error blushed a little.

"Yeah.. The sky is beautiful.."

"Just like you.."

"What was that Inky?.."

"Nothing.."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ink opened his eyes, only to see the ceiling of a dark room.

He sat up. Why couldn't he...feel?..

Oh yeah... He had tried to overdose..

....

Why wasn't he.. dead?...

Oh right..

Error had found him probably...

....'He really does love me back..'..

Ink just wanted to kiss Error's face, maybe cuddle with him. Oh! Maybe even bake! Or watch movies! Or-

"Ink?.."

His train of thought was interrupted by a nurse coming into his room.

"Yes?"

"You're awake! Thank goodness! Do.. Do you need anything?.."

The nurse asked, walking over to his bed.

The creator tried to think on what he needed, or wanted.

Ink couldn't feel at the moment, so he didn't really want anything. Well, except of course, Error..

"Error.. Please get Error.."

Ink replied. He had no emotion in his tone while saying this, but the nurse could tell how much he needed his fiance at his aid.

The nurse, whose name was Jade, picked up the phone, and began dial his number.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR HEAVY ANGST, JK NOT SORRY SUFFER YOU FOOLS-  
> This book might update once a week don't take my word for it tho-


End file.
